total_drama_togetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Total drama together
sign up below per 28 total Girls Aleysa.png|Aleysa LaRhonda2.png|LaRhonda Angelica.png|Angelica Elaine.png|Elaine Vanessa2.png|Vanessa Misty.png|Misty new tina.png|Tina Elizabeth2.png|Elizabeth Christine.png|Christine Sweet Gwen450.png|Rachel-Lou Sanders mad.png|Toni Caroline Black Outfit.png|Caroline Emma Eyes.png|Yuki Kitty2wt 2.png|Jessie Boys Jarrod new.png|Jarrod Justice.png|Justice Roman.png|Roman Agustus psoe.png|Augustus Lewis pose.png|Lewis Jeremiah.png|Jeremiah Talon_Miller.png|Talon Dwayne Looking Pose.png|Phil Total drama vector duncan by keno9988ii-d7y3jwj.png|Greg Devin Static (3).png|Kalem Oscar Think.png|Oscar Brody not smile.png|Hal IMG 0746.PNG|Caleb Junior hands.png|Jon Bios Jarrod Gaffrey- Jarrod is from a small town in Wisconsin, he plans on using the prize money to buy a car and other luxury items , he came to try new things and for TV time Aleysa Willet- Aleysa is also from a small town in Wisconsin, her and Jarrod know another, she plans on using the money for college and shopping , she plans on making new friends Vanessa Brunette '''- Vanessa is from Iowa, she plans to win the money and using it for personal expenses, she said no one will get in her way '''Elaine Adams- Elaine is a country girl from Minnesota, she want to use the money to build a cabin in the woods, she wants to be friends with everyone Augustus Washington- Augustus is a bad boy from Chicago, we wants to use the money to get his own shoe line, he's a quadroon meaning 1/3 black LaRhonda Williams- LaRhonda is a loose girl from LA, she wants to sue the money for a acting career and screen time, she plans on getting in the head of the boys Talon Miller- Talon's a shy boy from France, he wants to use the money to tour the world, he came to brighten his horizons Lewis Johnson - Lewis is a ruthless jock from Alabama, he wants to use the money to become a WWE wrestler, he will step on anyone that gets in his way Tina Marlyn- Tina is a shopaholic girly girl from NYC, She wants to use the money to travel around the world and shop, she may seem sweet but she can be a bitch Roman Tillman- Roman is a party boy from Miami, he wants to use the money to buy a yacht and travel and party, he came for the experience Jeremiah Patterson- Jeremiah is a mysterious guy from Vegas, he wants to use the money to live on his own, he came to try new things Angelica O'Connor- Angelica is a naïve girl from Ohio, she wants to use the money to start a new life, she use to be Amish Misty Diaz- Misty is a Goth girl from Colorado, she wants to use the money for her own make up line, she came for just the money Justice Evert- Justice is a artistic guy from the Canada, he plans the use the money to fund is Art career, he plans to make friends Elizabeth Day- Elizabeth is a down to earth girl from Pennsylvania, she plans to use the money stop animal testing, she seems sweet but she can fuck you up Caleb Rogers - Caleb is a friendly surfer from South Beach in Miami, he plans to use the money to travel with his boyfriend Hal and throw parties Jessie Yoshida - Jessie (aka - Jessie #1) is a sorority girl born in Tokyo who currently resides in Los Angeles, and Yuki's non-identical twin sister who is currently dating Caroline. She wants to use the money to pursue her singing/acting career with some left over for an awesome party. Hal Manhattan - Hal is an LGBT party boy from Miami who is currently dating Caleb, he wants to win the money so he can throw the biggest, awesomest, massivest party ever. Caroline Wilson - Caroline (aka - Jessie #5) is a fiesty girl from Los Angeles who is currently dating Jessie. She plans to use the money for her dream wedding. Phil Cyan - Phil is a PE Teacher at a High School in Carson City and is a widower. He plans to use the money to whoever he marries next. Yuki Yoshida - Yuki (aka - Jessie #3) is a sorority girl born in Tokyo who currently resides in Los Angeles, and Jessie's non-identical twin sister. She will gladly split the prize money with her twin sis Jessie if she wins. Kalem Hazel - Kalem is a sweet and kind person with a heart of gold from Boston. He doesn't want to hurt anybody and wants to share his winnings with everyone else if he wins. Christine Sparks - Christine is a gamer girl from San Diego who plays realistic video games, she plans to use the money on new games and the latest gaming console! Oscar Roberts Oscar is a handsome yet manipulative guy from Los Angeles who is currently dating Toni. He wishes to use the money to move in with Toni. Rachel-Lou Yoshida - Rachel-Lou (aka - Jessie #10) is a chic type of girl from Los Angeles who usually gets teased by her two older sisters Jessie and Yuki. She plans to spend her money so she can get away from her twin sisters as far as possible Jon Cyan Jon is a rapper from Carson City, who is also the son of Phil. He is also in a campaign group against bullying. He plans to use the money to pursue his rap star career. Toni Fields - Toni is a sassy and responsible Police Sergeant from New York City who is currently dating Oscar, she wants the money so she can go on a cruise with Oscar. Greg Masterson Greg is a gamer guy from San Diego who is usually a sore loser whenever he loses and a sore winner whenever he wins. He plans to not let anyone but himself win in challenges and wants to keep all of the money to himself if he wins.